La nueva generación de merodeadores
by LucyTheMarauder
Summary: Todo buen merodeador empieza con una pequeña broma pero, ¿qué nos tiene preparado la nueva generación? .Tercera generación. One-shoot (por el momento)


**Hola! En principio esto es un one-shoot, pero quizá podría continuarlo, nunca se sabe. La idea se me ocurrió mientras hablaba con ted_rlupin en un Role Play de twitter, y bueno ¡esto es lo que surgió!**

* * *

Después de correr durante un tiempo, Fred paró frente al cuadro de la dama gorda

-Vamos James, sé que estás ahí, ¿te olvidas quién se quedó con esto?- preguntó, agitando el pergamino en blanco que tenía en su mano. James se asomó bajo la capa de invisibilidad y lo miró con un interrogante en la cara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste hacerlo?

-Convencer a los elfos no fue fácil, pero Teddy me ayudó a persuadirlos

- ¿Cómo?

- Les dijo que el profesor Slughorn le pidió que hiciese una poción muy avanzada, y les pidió que le dejaran ponerla en práctica asegurándoles que, como es premio anual, tiene el permiso.

-Sabía que podíamos contar con él.

-De todos modos, me advirtió que esta es la última vez que lo hace.

James lo miró con burla.

-Sí, lo mismo dijo las últimas tres veces.

-Yo creo que lo hace para que Victoire se fije en él.

Los dos se miraron con una mirada cómplice y echaron a reír.

-"Ya basta James, no ves que yo ya no hago esas cosas, a ver si aprendes a comportarte"- recitó el pequeño Potter, imitando a Ted. Fred lo miró con cara de preocupación.

-Nosotros nunca dejaremos las travesuras por ninguna chica. ¿Verdad que no, James?

- Claro que no, nosotros honraremos nuestros nombres. Es una gran responsabilidad Fred, piénsalo, tenemos el nombre de los bromistas más geniales que hayan pisado Hogwarts, no podríamos decepcionarlos dejando de lado nuestro lado merodeador.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Una sonrisa iba formándose en su rostro -Ni siquiera Teddy, que quiere llamar la atención de prima Victoire, puede ignorar las ganas de hacer una travesura de vez en cuando.

-Y eso que es un leal, honrado y justo Hufflepuff. -dijo James teatralmente.

-Dominique y Lucy quieren formar parte de la próxima broma; y el año que viene entra la enana de mi hermana, seguro que ella también querrá formar parte de nuestras travesuras.

-Con mis hermanos ni cuentes, a Albus aún le faltan dos años y se parece más a un libro que a un niño, (mejor ni hablemos de Rosie) y Lily, no sé, en cuatro años puede cambiar mucho.

-Tenemos muchos más primos.- refutó Fred

-Veamos: Victoire es prefecta y seguro nos delataría si tuviese la oportunidad; Dominique ya nos dijo que sí; Molly es una imitación de nustra abuela, por lo que queda descartada; Lucy también nos dijo que sí; ¡Y el resto aún no entra en Hogwarts!

-Y no te olvides de que este es el último año de Ted.

-¡Y este es el último año de Ted!-repitió James alzando la voz

Un grito puso en alerta a los pequeños merodeadores.

-Si piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche, por mí está bien ¡Pero hagan el favor de callarse!- La Dama Gorda los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-_Ironbelly Ucraniano_.- Fred se apresuró en decir la contraseña.-Mañana tendremos un gran espectáculo- le susurró a James mientras pasaba por el cuadro.

-Ya lo creo que sí Freddie, ya lo creo que sí.

Una nueva mañana. El sol sorprendió los alrededores del castillo, se podía predecir que ese día, no importaba cuantos insuficientes o trolls se sacara uno, porque el clima instaba al buen humor. Claro, esto fue hasta que el gran comedor se llenó de gritos de sorpresa, y algunos de terror, cuando los alumnos de Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff se elevaron en el aire hechos una gran bola verde con extremidades y cabeza, mientras que "extrañamente" los alumnos de Gryffindor no. Por supuesto ver a todos así valió la pena, por más que ambos recibieran cartas vociferadoras de sus respectivas madres, y de su abuela, miradas de odio de todo el alumnado afectado y un gran castigo por parte de la directora McGonagall, que echaba humo por las orejas. También recibieron su recompensa: George les felicitó y les envió productos nuevos de Sortilegios Weasley (claro, sin que Angelina se enterara) y el reconocimiento de ser los primeros alumnos en hacer una broma tan grande, en primer año...el primer día de clases.

* * *

**Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, insultos, recomendaciones, lo que quieran. Espero que me dejen un review! Saludos :) **

**~Lucy The Marauder~**


End file.
